Dear Insanity
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: After being called to an abandoned Mansion in the center of England by a Detective Integra gets the shock of her life when she fines a coffin very similar to Alucards. With strange symbols adoring it Integra decides to bring it back to Hellsing. Will the new member of Hellsing help the humans or find a way to destroy the world and the unstoppable Alucard. Dark secrets! R


Dear Insanity

Chapter 1

_XXXX Raven is the name upon my breath XXXX_

_Born from the night a demon of death_

_From the heavens innocent blood falls_

_XXXX Return from the ashes she crawls XXXX_

Integra looked darkly at the scripture on the confined coffin that lay before them. The coffin looked hundreds of years old, from the faded black paint and ashes that adored it. Alucard her faithful servant looked at the casket, raking his eyes over the old carvings and designs. His fledgling Seras was standing beside the coffin running her fingers over the pile of dust that had built over the years.

"Sir Integra there is something written on the sides, but it's in a language I don't understand" Seras said looking at her masters, master who walked up beside her. Sir Integra leant into the design reading the writing that was in Italian.

"They have seen what I have become

They have seen what I can do

They have seen what I am capable of

When I have arisen from my tomb"

She read out loud making even Alucards eyes widen in response. She turned to her staff with narrow eyes showing everyone who ran the show at hand. "I want you to bring this to Hellsing headquarters, we will meet you there. Alucard, Seras time to go" she said walking out of the old ran down mansion, like she was a queen and the rest were scum. She walked to her car watching as Walter opened the door in a respectable manor. She slid in with ease waiting as Alucard and Seras did the same. This was an unusual find, even in a word full of the supernatural Integra thought as the car slid into gear. She looked up to see Alucard looking out the window with a type of distance in his eyes. One she had never seen before in all her years she had been his master. She could tell the find was unusual for him also.

She thought the detective was joking when he had called her, telling her about the unusual coffin he had found in a crime scene. He had described that the criminal had no recognition of carrying the casket, even though he was found moving it. His body language was one of possessiveness and protecting like the coffin was his life and couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. It had been strange hearing the detective talking about the strange symbolic symbols that was ancient by time. Now seeing the casket itself, Integra felt curious about the coffin desperately wanting to know what lied within it. And from the way Alucard was acting she could tell he felt the same.

The car stopped abruptly in front of the massive Hellsing mansion that toward over them. She exited the car with a grace that only a vampire could possess. She walked behind Walter as he opened the door before making it up the stairs to her study, waiting for her newest addition to the Hellsing organisation.

_XXXX In the Coffin XXXX _

The body lay lifeless feeling the shield around her moving at a steady space. The daggers impaled in her pale body made it impossible to move an inch. Her body still leaked the shadows that the silver daggers drew out, the agony still as fresh as the day she was impaled into her prison. The last time she had seen the light of the full moon, before succumbing to the darkness within. All she had was the memories of her falling, her dreadful past that made her into the monster she had become.

She could hear the breathing of the men carrying her coffin, her imprisonment. The smell of sweat that started to pour from their bodies, lacing her confinement in a smelly slimy substance. The smell was so potent that it almost made her gag at the spot. Time was boring with a capsule that could age were your body stayed frozen within time. She had waited for her confinement to grow old a rust to the point that she could make her escape. But even karma hated her like the damned people who put her here, under the name of god and salvation.

_1647_

_Verona – Italy _

_She ran through the streets of blood, millions of dying souls littered the once peaceful place. She hiked up her skirt, trying to keep her dress clean from the blood of such innocence. She could see her house in the distance and the glow from the torches from behind. She barged through her father's estate seeing the maids cower in the darkest corners of the room. Her shadows wrapped around her body like a second skin. She could feel the fear leak around the bodies from the room, more for her than the guests that were approaching fast. Her mother stood in front of her with a dagger rose, aiming for her heart. She grabbed her wrist holding it gently within her hands, stroking it to keep her calm._

"_Mother…" she was stopped as her mother's free hand slapped her face with vengeance. She looked at her mother seeing only hatred and fear within her eyes._

"_You are no daughter of mine and have no right to call yourself as such" She hissed making the shadowed demon let her hold of her go. She stepped back only to feel a rush of agony through her heart. She looked down seeing the point of a dagger covered with her blood and the muscle of her heart. She tilted her head slightly seeing the face of her father with a grim expression upon his face. She glared finally feeling the pain of being in a world of hate. She wasn't a monster though that's the only thing anyone saw of her. She felt another stab through her abdomen, blood making small streaks to the floor. She heard footsteps approaching with voices filled with fear._

"_Burn her, Burn the Demon" she heard them cry out into the open. She looked up to her father seeing nothing but disappointment, her body felt weak and feeble as more daggers were stabbed into her. Her eyes leaked tears that she could no longer contain._

"_You cannot kill a demon with fire; the only way is to impale her into a coffin of god. And make sure she never arisen again" her head lolled as the priest walked to her with the cross securely within his hand as he held the bible within the other. "Bring her with you and follow me" he said giving one last look to her face, her shadows became weak almost non-existent as her blood litter the floor. They dragged her to an old coffin written with inscriptions of warning:_

_They have seen what I have become_

_They see what I can do_

_They see what I am capable of_

_When I have arisen from my tomb_

_Under it was the symbol of two crosses, one upside down while the other facing up. They dragged her, tossing her body into her new imprisonment, the priest walked over. He towered over her before impaling a sword within her stomach, making it go all the way through the bottom of the casket. She cried in agony, the silver burning a hole where her stomach use to be. She reached to pull it out, only to have two other daggers impale her wrists to the casket also. She looked up to her old family seeing the look of disowning her deep within their eyes._

"_In the name of God may this demon be condemned into a life of loneliness, a life forever shut within the darkness of her confinement. May she never risen again for this demon of death, may she live the rest of her life rotting to the depths of hell Amen" she saw the last look of the village she had grown to love betray her, the last look at the glowing full moon before the doors finally closed with a soft click…_


End file.
